nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Supranational Wiki Organization
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ li:Forum:Euverlandjswikizamme Alright, let's keep the discussions about a new UWN at a single page to keep the oversight a bit è :P Name We need to have a new name, United Wiki Nations, Wikia Union, and International Wiki Organization have all been used before. Any ideas? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Wikian Community, Council of Wikinations? --Semyon 14:17, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Wikian Community is too vague. Council of Wikinations is possible. However, a council has a more advisory role, instead of a powerful organization that can act if necessary. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::League of Wikinations, Wikination Coöperation Organisation? --Semyon 14:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wikination Coöperation Organization or Coöperation Organization of Wikinations (COW :P) is another option for me. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Let's avoid the latter. :P Also Coöperation Organization of Wikinations sounds strange. --Semyon 14:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Organization of International Micronations? World Wikination Forum? HORTON11: • 14:31, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Forum doesn't really sound powerful :P OIM is a bit strange because of the "International Micronations". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:34, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::What about International Organization of Micronations? I tried basing the name off of the OAS. HORTON11: • 14:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking we should definitely use wikination in the name rather than micronation, which means something slightly different. International Organization of Wikinations perhaps? --Semyon 14:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like International Wiki Organization, but the initials are different so.. Why not? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, my mistake. It should've been wikinations. HORTON11: • 14:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Bart K raised a problem: the translation of IOW to Limburgish would be Tösjewikilandjszamme, while IWO was translated as Tösjelandjswikizaam. A bit too similar perhaps? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:05, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Simply Supranational Wiki Organization? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :The problem is that we then seem to be a assocation of wiki and not of nations and what's wrong with using a name of a previous organization? UWN was a good name Pierlot McCrooke 16:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::We are going to create a new system. The old name UWN is not clear: do we mean the old UWN or the new one? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe UWN Association? then we still have UWN, but we can make easy distinction Pierlot McCrooke 16:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Why not reuse International Wiki Organization? I don't think that plan ever really went anywhere, so it would be nice if it actually did. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Never really thought about it that way :P It's a good possibility yeah. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Could we perhaps hold a (fictional) conference in a city and then name the organization after that, e.g. Saenteim Coöperation Association, Grijzestad Pact? This is my final idea, otherwise I'm happy with IWO. --Semyon 18:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I personally don't have anything against such a name. But IWO seems to be accepted and if we choose a city name we will have yet another discussion ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:07, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Members Alright, Semyon already proposed to group members into two categories: official and associate. To me this sounds like something reasonable. I'll give a list of members: The important factor for the official state is: if there is an active, working government, you can be official. Otherwise, you are an associate member. Are we on the same line? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, this makes sense. --Semyon 13:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, if the new Swedish nation gets a name, it might become an associate member. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:51, June 18, 2012 (UTC) What about Bretherland? as an associate atm, I stopped activity ages ago to do my exams but I'm about to rebuff it! The government should work soon, just let me finish it :D Kunarian 20:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps the wiki is still a bit too small (only 35 pages), but I don't really care to be honest :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) How is it going to work and what are we going to do? Now, we arrive at the point at which all other organizations failed. What is the purpose of the organization and how are we going to keep it active and prevent it from falling apart? I think the "newbies" who haven't participated in a supranational wiki organization yet, might give us some fresh insights :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I propose a number of different departments, e.g. :*Department of Culture (role is to arrange twinnings, run organisations such as HTA) :*Department for Interwikian Justice (role is to arbitrate any disputes which might arise between the nations, or to judge any criminals who operate internationally.) :*Department for Trade and Travel (role is to ensure travel between wikinations is staightforward, keep tariffs for interwikian trade low.) :*Department for Development and Aid (role is to provide loans to member states to allow development of poor regions or after natural disasters. :*Department for MORE IDEAS HERE. :Each full member state would appoint a representative (two/more representatives?) to each department. --Semyon 13:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Your idea is okay, but I wouldn't make it more representatives. We have to think about our user base. Most wikis have the same users, f.e. I'll probably have to represent Mäöres because of a shortage of active users. ::On our Mäöreser forum the following has been said: Collaboration and keeping projects from getting inactive. More translations about the other wikis (which includes active embassies) and making political deals to keep the nations together. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:58, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, departments aren't a fantastic idea. My point was that there's plenty of things for an organisation to do - even if we just limit ourselves to town twinning and cultural exchanges. As long as we define what its role is carefully, there shouldn't be a problem, whereas if we just say 'the UWN is an international organisation' it's bound to fail because people have no direction and no idea what to do. --Semyon 14:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Indeed, but solely town twinning is not going to give the organization a very sunny goal. The organization should have enough "power" to keep nations active in case there are significant risks of inactivity or yet another civil war type situation. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, the organization should definitely set out to prevent civil wars and such. Echocho 20:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps a department of Defense to coordinate military effort within member states, such as UNLOR. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds logic :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually a good idea that means that the state with the largest military would probably be responsible for defending the others from insurgents and such, this would eliminate other countries (like the USA) getting involved and potentially causing problems. Kunarian 20:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm afraid Mäöres has the largest military: Lovia doesn't have a military; Brunant does, or not (yet)? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) nations possible I think the nations from New continent wiki should not be allowed considering the fact a new continent being found is very very impossible. But what if we invited the more possible micronations from Fantasy Micronation wiki. I can think of a few good nations that would be able to join. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : Those countries don't really fit for our purposes since they don't have their own site. I see it more as a side/alternate project. HORTON11: • 13:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :: (edc) I think some sort of minimum criterion is certainly needed, e.g. 10 non-stub pages, in order to be considered for associate membership. As Oos said, to be a full member you would have to have an active government. --Semyon 13:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Fantasy Micronation is here; New Continent. :Both wikis are rather inactive, but the same could be said for Reptin and Adlibita. The principles of Fantasy are in line with our principles. New Continents is of a different style. A thing I must say though, is that one user can only represent one country. So, if Marcus is going to represent New England, he can't represent Lovia. But, as of now, they` should be associate members, not active ones, so they won't get representation. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:17, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Host country? In the past we had four different systems: # Creating a new wiki (effectively, this failed and a new Wikination started on the site) # All members are host country for a period (f.e. jan-march: Lovia, april-july: Mäöres, july-etc..) # One fixed country which is very active (at the time Libertas) # One fixed country which is least active (Adlibita). Well, I'd say either system two or three. System one fails because people are not willing to join yet another wiki; system four fails because you're working on a wiki of which most people don't understand the language. If we'd choose for system three, Lovia will be our eternal host country. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:05, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I like system 2, but won't there be problems with discussions stretching across wikis? Would we have to move the forum every few months? If it's plausible system 2 is certainly the best IMO but otherwise it would be simpler to keep everything in Lovia. --Semyon 14:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, a combination of moving and not moving is necessary. You should definitely keep the archives at either one nation or at all nations. Rotation of active discussions is not a problem I think. Simply copying the page will suffice. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::You are probably right. Well, let's do that then. :P --Semyon 14:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::I like to rotation idea. It would also bring users to the other sites. HORTON11: • 14:33, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say either fix to Lovia (since it has the most pages and most activity, and uses English, the one that most crosswiki users always have learned), or do the rotation, though I'm not sure which members. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I think we should keep rotation to the official members and leave associate members out of this. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Languages... I think we can fix the problems above fairly easily, so let's get to the more sensible stuff. Beginning with: official languages :P I'd say, keep it simple and keep it fair. As we all, with the exception of very few, speak English I propose: # English (working language) # Limburgish (working language) # Dutch (semi-official) # Unified Mäöres (semi-official) When necessary, translations to English are provided. Our working languages will be English and Limburgish. The semi-official language are just because they look nice on the list :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) --Semyon 14:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps Dutch should be official. It is an official language in Brunant. In a practical sense users like Echocho and Wabba are mainly Dutch speakers and some may be more comfortable expressing ideas in Dutch. HORTON11: • 14:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well, the problem is that we should keep it as simple as possible. Translations to Dutch become mandatory the moment it is a working language. Also, as all Dutchies seem to be able to express themselves (albeit for the main part) in English, which is not the case for all Limboes, we should perhaps consider to leave it semi-official. But, if you find somebody willing and able to do the translations; go ahead! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Dutch would work. But English is best so everyone gets what we mean. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you willing to translate official documents to Dutch? In that case, Dutch can be an official working language. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think Dutch should be a working language, since it's the second most common language across all users, and although Libertas is inactive and Brunant is written in English, it is still a major language in all wikinations we know. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, we need a translator. I'm willing to translate to Limburgish. Also translating to Dutch is going to be a very heavy task... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I notice that neither of the two people who want Dutch to be an official language can actually speak Dutch. :P Nothing the matter with that of course, but if no Dutch speaker wants it to be official, there's not much point. They'd also need to translate everything, as Oos points out... --Semyon 18:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Could Brethish English maybe be semi-official when I finish it, I can translate everything! :D Kunarian 20:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Only if it's a full member I think. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Character Wiki In every previous co-operation every wiki was a character wiki (a wiki like this). However Brunant is not. Should we allow that> Pierlot McCrooke 15:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Could you explain what you mean with "character wiki"? As far as I know, users are coupled to a person in Brunant as well. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Character wiki are wiki's are wiki's like this, wiki's were everyone controls a character, runs with it in eletiosn, and found companies with it. Brunant can be considered a border case (dutchism ) since most people there don't follow it Pierlot McCrooke 15:17, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Gert Henneman (president) = Horton, for the others I don't know. If the system on Brunant is really that different, it wouldn't be too difficult to change it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Anyway, Mäöres doesn't even have a real democracy, so.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And anyways characters are not extremely important to this. All you need is to make someone up to fill a role. HORTON11: • 15:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Horton is the only one having a character. Most others follow the encyclopedical style. Damn, where is that blog post from dimitri detailing these various styles? Pierlot McCrooke 15:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::@Horton: Well, in an organization like this, you are doing politics :P So, it would be nice if you have someone to "control" a character if you see what I mean. What happens in Brunant indeed is less relevant. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Here it is Pierlot McCrooke 15:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::@ Pierlot- The First lady has her own character, Wabba has 2, I believe but one is primary. Any Ygo has a really old Count-Judge. :::@ Oos- I meant that one's own character isn't necessary. Just a puppet character which is involved in the relevant field. Perhaps an official representative to the organization. HORTON11: • 15:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes but unlike Wikination the characters are mostly uncontrolled Pierlot McCrooke 15:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::@Horton: I know, but the characters also need to discuss, so you need a fixed users controlling the "new" characters in the departments. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:34, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That's because I hardly ever log in, Pierlot. When do you do something with your McCrooke character? The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki car: and li: I requested Wikia to enable interwikis between landj and carrington. http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Euverlandjswikizamme#Interwiki_Carrington They might request a confirmation at Carrington if this is technically possible. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :The interwiki has been created. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Supranational pages I think we allow pages about other nations thingies. But we should have a rule: the country where the subject is located should be another language Pierlot McCrooke 16:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really understand... Perhaps you could give us an impression of your idea in Dutch or explain the details a bit more? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::You know Dimitri deleted stuff like Libertan Red Wine? Well I suggest no longer things like that. Just because it isn't related to Lovia doesn't mean we shouldn't have it. The wikinations should be like wikipedia in affairs about foreign affairs that are in wiki countrie's where their language isn't spoken Pierlot McCrooke 16:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I sort of agree, but also not. Especially as Carrington and Nation both use English it would be useless duplicates. And, why should Lovia need an article about a tiny hamlet with 100 inhabitants in Eastern Mäöres? We need to have everything clearly defined: this we want, this we don't want. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Carrington things shouldn't be on here, since it is in english. But Maores things may be added, so also folk singers who only are known in Maores may get artices Pierlot McCrooke 16:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::We could of course "relaxate" the rules a little bit (like articles about prime ministers, capitals, etc.), but we shouldn't exaggerate it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:41, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Relaxing rules... you're my type of mod, Oos! The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I can be strict too though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Banned people What should we do with people who are banned in one of the member states (like me). Should we unban them on every site? Pierlot McCrooke 17:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hehe. Funny. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Nice try. You and me are fucked, Pierlot. No more Libertas for us. It's dead anyway. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I think that's up to the proposed Department for Interwikian Justice. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:05, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually using that would be great. Libertan case against Pierlot and Magnus, lol. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, a shame that Libertas is just going to be an associate member then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Need I remind you, Oos, we're ALL war criminals in Libertas? The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:42, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I didn't really participate in the Civil War. I'm only guilty of declaring Nýttfrón indepent :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah that's like saying the Americans weren't responsible for the Revolutionairy War, cuz' "they only declared themselves independent". The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::The Civil War had nothing to do with Nýttfrón. By the time the nonsense war started, Nýttfrón had already been forcefully reunited with Libertas :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, the good ol' days of Libertas... I started off as a pizzabaker, then became a mafia leader and then a war criminal from dark Africa. What a wiki-career. Oh and I remember the fighting of my football stadium, which was "too big". The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:54, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahaha, yeah :P I started in a bouwvallige neighborhood in Wikistad and ended up governing all of Eastern Libertas :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Declaration Okay, I wrote a draft Declaration for the establishment of the organization. I wasn't sure quite how to do it, so I settled for the style of a UN Security Council resolution, which might seem slightly absurd. :P I can change that quite easily though. --Semyon 14:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) We the undersigned: Noting the historical, cultural and political links shared by wikinations across the globe, Noting further the ideals of democracy, human dignity, and the commitment to the rule of law shared and respected by all wikinations, Recalling the great importance attached to the maintenance of good relations between wikinations, Commending past initiatives to found organizations which promote such relations, Acting within the limits of the laws of our respective nations, Declare, on this day the 14th of June 2012, the establishment of the International Wiki Organisation. We further: Recognize that nations are not equally willing to take part in international politics, Call therefore for a distinction between full members, (Lovia, Mäöres, and Brunant) and associate members, (Libertas, Adlibita, Reptin...) Decide that full members only shall have representation in official IWO bodies, and only they shall be obliged to implement IWO directives, Lay in place a mechanism for other full members to be added to the Organization, Such that a majority of Council members, including at least one from each state, approves the entry of the candidate nation to the Organization. Furthermore we affirm the commitment of the Organisation to democracy, Decide therefore that all officials of the Organisation shall be either democratically elected, or appointed by a democratic government, Decide further that each full member state shall be represented by the same number of delegates, Establish the Council of the Organisation, consisting of two delegates from every full member state, Further establish the post of Secretary-General, to be elected from among and by the members of the Council, to act as head of the Organization. We further: Recognising the many mutual interests of the member nations, Determined to ensure transparency and efficiency in all workings of the Organisation, Establish this day seven Departments, each subordinate to the Council, Respectively responsible for the areas of Culture, Justice, Trade and Travel, Establishment of Embassies, Translation, Development and Aid, and Defence, Each governed by Secretaries appointed from each full member state, And promise to honour subsequent declarations passed by these departments. We further: Recognize English and Limburgish as working and official languages of the Organization, such that any member of a Department or the Council may use either in the course of their duties, and may request a translation of a statement made by another member into either languages. Recognize also the historical importance and significance of Dutch and Unified Mäöres to the wikinations worldwide, Decide that in each year institutions shall be hosted for equal periods by every full member state, rotating between them in alphabetical order. Signed: Prime Minister of Lovia Minister of Foreign Affairs for Lovia etc. etc. Comments Sadly couldn't fit it all into one sentence. :( --Semyon 14:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Looks great :P Seems like Mäöres has some problems concerning democracy though but that can be solved I guess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:12, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It doesn't really matter. :P Almost every country in the world has signed the International Covenant on Civil and Political Rights, but quite a few don't 'respect the civil and political rights of individuals, including the right to life, freedom of religion, freedom of speech, freedom of assembly, electoral rights and rights to due process and a fair trial.' --Semyon 14:18, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Well yeah, but still it's a bit awkward how the system of Mäöres works compared to the other Wikinations :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Pretty sure Brunant doesn't have democracy in the sense of 'users elect parliament.' --Semyon 17:24, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I thought Brunant had an "everybody is welcome to join" policy. Mäöres on the other has a "parliament elects MP's" system :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:31, June 16, 2012 (UTC) No reaction is also a reaction :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:55, June 18, 2012 (UTC) (always like to say that :P) Indeed could some people other than me/Oos/TMV comment on this please? --Semyon 19:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Dear users Alright, dear users, please tell us whether this declaration is good, 'cause if it is, I can translate it to Limburgish and ask the opinion of Mäöreser politicians. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :This declaration can count on my full support. The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) As I was bored: the Limburgish translation can be found here. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if it would be fun to upload some images of the signatures of each signatory. I managed to fake a signature which doesn't look like my real one, and could probably do a couple more. --Semyon 14:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Something like this? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Surprisingly good, considering you just did it in Paint. :P I scribbled mine on a piece of paper and scanned it in. --Semyon 15:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Did you really scan that in? The background is perfectly white.. Guess I'm used to those crappy scanners from late 90's :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::My handwriting IRL is an undulating line... this however was combined from about five different attempts and then edited using the contrast option to achieve a perfect result. --Semyon 15:03, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::After Horton's signature was uploaded I felt beaten by everyone :'( Hahaha, well, isn't most handwriting an undulating line? :P Ow.. So the crappy scanners are still out there! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The great Semyon's signature looks like that of an author. HORTON11: • 15:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. :P My IRL sig is just three initials and a squiggle. :P --Semyon 15:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Mine is a bunch of lines. Nothing too fancy though. HORTON11: • 15:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Mine is my name IRL written in my normal handwriting (thus: as illegible as all other signatures :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:26, June 18, 2012 (UTC) One thing, do I have to sign as Congressman Abrahams, the President of the Kingdom of Brunant or both. HORTON11: • 14:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would be a good idea to have the signatures of the three heads of government and three ministers for foreign affairs. Abrahams is neither, and I'm not sure if the Brunanter president is head of Gov. or just head of state. --Semyon 14:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::In a case like this then it would be the president signing, as the Head of state is meant to represent the country internationally. The Prime Minister is not involved in international affairs. HORTON11: • 15:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::OK. How's this for a Henneman sig: this. --Semyon 15:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, ignore that then. --Semyon 15:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Maybe we should compile the signatures into one document, like the charter. HORTON11: • 15:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, we still need three signatures. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) What are the names of the other three dignitaries whose names will go on this document? I'm going to manufacture (read: steal from Wikipedia) some more signatures. --Semyon 15:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Eh.. Oos Wes Ilava should be used twice as I'm both PM in Lovia and Minister of Foreign Affairs in Mäöres :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:22, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, the corruption! :P So who are the Mäöreser PM and Brunanter Minister for Foreign Affairs? --Semyon 15:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Talking 'bout corruption: Lovian MP Bart Koene (though written without final -n in Limburgish) is Governor of Mäöres :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::(edc) So if I've got this right, Mäöres is led by a governor who is currently Bart Koene? May I invent a signature for him? :P --Semyon 15:26, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's just User:Bart K :P After five failed coalitions I gave up being Governor and now he is :P I'm sure he wouldn't mind :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:28, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Juliana Van Draak is the MoFA, but she hasn't been active in a while. Perhaps I will have to make up a signature for her. If we do approve this, I will need to update the Brunanter government's website. But how could we get a picture of all three leaders together. HORTON11: • 15:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Bayside_Dumpsters.png - Can't be too hard :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::perhaps like this. We can just find pictures from a conference or treaty to base it on. HORTON11: • 15:40, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Are you able to create .gif's? It's a pretty good solution. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:44, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, but if someone had photoshop that would be better. We would first need to find a picture of some treaty or conference with several leaders. Then find pictures of our leaders that would fit in, cut off their head and put them over those of the real guys. HORTON11: • 15:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Sounds like murder and desecration :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:52, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Horton, I'd already made a sig for van Draak when I saw your post, and rather than waste my work completely, I've uploaded my version as an alternative. Feel free to reject it though. ;) --Semyon 16:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Supreme Leader So what if we had, like, a Supreme Leader? That would make things a lot easier now wouldn't it? And if anyone should do it, pretty sure we cal all agree it has to be me. So what y'all think? Good idea or what? The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Bad idea :P We have a nice uneven number of three official members. No need for a leader I'd say.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::There always has to be a leader... this town is too small for all of us, gringo. The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Somehow, I feel you're not the most suitable candidate :P Though, if you want to I might give you an important function in Mäöres to ease the pain :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::That would make up for things! ;) The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm sure we've got a vacant mayor seat somewhere :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::There are always public toilets in Saenteim that need cleaning. ;) --Semyon 20:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No Donia shall ever do the job of a woman or a unschooled migrant worker! The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hahahah, unfortunately, there are no public toilets in Mäöres. The bushes haven't been planted for nothing è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Escaped this time then. :P --Semyon 21:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Checking each other's laws? Perhaps it's also a good idea to give IWO the function of checking each other's laws. Not only to prevent dictatorial laws but also to prevent problems within the law. In Mäöres we are now finishing the last round of a major set of new laws and we found out some of our older laws were perhaps a bit problematic. I've already fixed the worse one which I'll take as an example: http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Leuj?curid=694&diff=10944&oldid=10265. A quick translation of the old law: :Regulation concerning retirement :Retirement is a regulation which make sure that citizens don't have to work when they are older. :#''Citizens at the age of 55 receive 80% of their wages before retired from their own "pot".'' (note: you give up money which you earn during your carreer and place it in a pot which is used to pay for your retirement.) :#''Citizens who have built up enough in their "pot" prior to becoming 55 have the right to retire early on one's own discretion. They get 70% from their own "pot".'' :#''When somebody has emptied his "pot" entirely because of living unexpectedly long, he'll get 75% of their wage before retiring, except for when he has used the regulation of early retirement. Then, he gets 60% of their wages before retiring.'' (problematic!) :#''When somebody dies, his right on money from his "pot" disappears and any money that might be left goes to the state.'' Why is this law problematic? Imagine you are 25 and get a good job. I'd say: retire after two weeks and you've got the right to 60% of your old wage for the rest of your life :P Therefore, we now instituted the rule that you have to be 50 to retire early. Such laws might also exist elsewhere, so it might be a useful task for IWO to check them. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with this idea in principle, but in practice it could be a little difficult because a) no-one apeaks Limburgish who isn't already active on landj.wikia.com and b) I don't think Brunant has any laws. --Semyon 13:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::We have a constitution but it is not completely finished. HORTON11: • 13:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::@Semyon: Well, perhaps the Dutchies could check it? After all, Limburgish is quite related to Dutch :P :::@Horton: Do you also have a.. bit more recent law? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::That is the current constitution, and there are amendments afterall to keep with the times. The US constitution is from 1787 and it is still around. HORTON11: • 13:40, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::So that page also includes more recent additions or should they still be added? I only saw a few abolished pieces concerning the king :P Anyway, Brunant has a constitution/law, so all our main members have it now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The abolished sections are on appointments in congress, the judiciary and other political bodies which are now elected. Elections have now been opened to all citizens as well. HORTON11: • 14:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ah yes I see. Any plans for expanding the constitution? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, I started today but I just find law so boring. And complicated. Lovia's laws are extremely well written but I don't have the patience to write on who gets to tax liquor and stuff. HORTON11: • 14:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahaha, then you should definitely read the Mäöreser constitution which will be published later this week :P It rules everything: from the right of the government to boycot companies who engage in criminal acts to the adopting of children by married couples, and from the penalities when you assist someone who tries to commit suicide to the payments a woman gets when her husband dies. We even have a prohibition of having sex in public or walking naked down the street :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:22, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::That's something for the city to do. I'm sure the government has little time to dedicate on the closing hours of bars and such. If you start micromanaging the country, that's a ton of time and money. HORTON11: • 14:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well, compared to Brunant, Mäöres is relatively small (the national law only works for 50,000 of the 65,000 inhabitants, as Mäöres also has a colony where it is not the official law). And in Lovia it has become clear that State Laws do not work, therefore they no longer exist. Also in Brunant, I haven't seen anything like a local law system yet (in Mäöres it doesn't exist either). ::::::::::::::Something that I think is more interesting: are you going to put the Constitution to a vote in Brunant? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I would like to get other people involved in the writing of the constitution first. Once it is decently written then we can put it to a vote. and in response to the micromanaging, there is Singapore, which is population-wise very big and they are involved in every detail of how their nation runs. It is not the most effective solution really, but then again there are not enough users in all our wikis to justify setting up local laws. HORTON11: • 14:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I assume you didn't mean to do that, so I changed it. :P --Semyon 14:51, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Is it international Caps Lock day already? :P Back to serious: That's indeed a good idea. If you need help or suggestions, you can always ask people here to overlook it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Inselöarna as associate member The new Swedish country of Inselöarna would like to become an associate member when the organization is created. It might become a full member if it develops further. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:33, June 20, 2012 (UTC) : as long it grows a little bigger. Where should we draw the line for the 'level of development' that a wikination needs to have to be an associate member? For instance, I once created a Russian wikination (http://ru.izobretania.wikia.com) but when I realized I was going to be the only contributor I kind of lost motivation and only wrote two really stubby pages. Not that I think it should be a member of course, but you see my point (hopefully). --Semyon 19:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd say: substantial contents (at least 100 pages?) and representation still possible if necessary (Libertas can be represented by any of the Dutchies, Reptin by me, etc.) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :: If the country grows a bit bigger, I think it should have full membership. Happy65 Talk CNP ' 19:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Harvian Islands as a full member. The Harvian Islands is a good country which I have recently adopted. I will expand it and make foreign relations with lovia very stable. It is a country which will improve and become a big wiki like Brunant or Lovia. Horton11 notified me on chat he will join and this could be a good thing for the IWO. ' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' : Can we not revert every previous interaction with Lovia, if you want to make stable relations then let's have Lovia and the Harvian Islands work on them. Trade would be a good start. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, Kameron Foods should expand to the Harvian Islands. I will have some of my businesses expand to Harvia. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :: There's too much instability maybe we can sell our products however :D Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I notified the Landjszaal. It can take a few days :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:30, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm going to improve it now. Btw, are you intrested in editing once in a while. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:35, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I already have thousands of wikis to watch. If there are problems, just post a message on my talk :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:58, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, shall I removed Oos from the Harvian Christian Union as part of my reform project. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:07, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I'll be a member still; you never know when it might come handy :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:13, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I used to be a part of that Harvian wiki too, under one (or more then one ) of my sockpuppet accounts. Pretty fun times they were. I am glad to see you take over the Harvian Isles, Happy, and make the site active again. It would have been a shame for such a project to have gone to waste, and you clearly seem to know what you are doing. Good luck, and I might drop by sometime to check things out. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 17:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks :) ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:42, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Should I open a similar section for the Southern Arc Islands? 77topaz (talk) 19:35, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Southern Arc Islands just needs a few adjustments, and it'll be ready. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:57, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Adjustments? 77topaz (talk) 23:27, November 13, 2012 (UTC) As long as the nations are of good quality, are active, and have a good amount pages, I'm pro (this means I'm contra to Ceol, for example). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Topaz, the Southern Arc Islands wiki has 30 pages, and the business, politics, layout and main page all need improving. This is my opinion only. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC) SA still needs some working. You should reapply if you have 100 pages and the wiki is a bit more active :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, is the Harvian Islands becoming a member of the IWO? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:51, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Still waiting on official responses from Lovia (did anyone even mention this in the 2nd chamber?), Brunant, and Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:00, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :I am the leader of the Department of Foreign Affairs on Brunant and I support the Harvian Islands becoming a full member. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:49, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It also has support from the President. BTW you should make the embassy list for the DFA if you've already added the Brunanter Embassy in Harvian. HORTON11: • 16:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Just Lovia and Mäöres left to vote. :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:14, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, if somebody'd bring it to a vote in Lovia as well, Harvian Islands can become a member. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I opened a vote in the Second Chamber a few hours ago. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:31, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The majority of congresspeople agree on this, so the Harvian Islands is now a full member! ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 08:01, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No, not yet. Mäöres and Brunant still don't have an official statement. And: Harvian I should sign a document. I'll be writing that :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:14, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Mäöres officially accepts with 60% pro, 20% contra, and 20% neutral. Could Horton please give us Brunant's status? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:21, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Declaration for Harvian Islands ''We the undersigned fully accept the United Harvian Islands as member of the International Wiki Organisation in accordance with the Declaration for the Establishment of the International Wiki Organisation. Óngerteikenenj ós, nömme weer vólliglik die Vereinj Harvisj Eilenj aan es e midgliedj dès Tösjelandjswikizammès evölger gie Verklaoring dèr Óprichting dès Tösjelandjswikizammès. To be signed by the leaders and secretaries of foreign affairs of Brunant, Lovia, Mäöres, and Harvian Islands. I think this should do the tric. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I will sign what I need to :P Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 13:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :What are the names of the two guys (president/foreign affairs) in Harvia? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :The President is I in Harvia, Joaquin Ezalouko and the Minister of Foreign Affairs is Jose Ezalouko. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 08:15, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I suggest this addition be formally designated 'First Addendum to the Declaration of the Establishment of the International Wiki Organisation.' --Semyon 14:02, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Semyon, could you perhaps officialize it? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't quite understand, sorry. Do I possess some sort of officialization power that you don't? :P --Semyon 08:58, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, you know, you made the subpage with the establishment document and stuff, so you quite do have an invisible officialization power :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Indeed, 'cos I'm the, y'know, HA. :P --Semyon 01:18, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Inselöarna full membership We reached the 100 article threshold: ''We the undersigned fully accept the Insel Islands as member of the International Wiki Organisation in accordance with the Declaration for the Establishment of the International Wiki Organisation and accept Swedish as one of our official languages. Óngerteikenenj ós, nömme weer vólliglik die Inzeluuer aan es e midgliedj dès Tösjelandjswikizammès evölger gie Verklaoring dèr Óprichting dès Tösjelandjswikizammès ènde nömme Zwèdsj aan es ein ózzer veurspräök te zeen. Vi de underskrivna accepterar Inselöarna fullständigt som medlem av den Internationella Wikiorganisationen i överensstämmelse med Deklarationen för den Internationella Wikiorganisationens Grundande och accepterar svenska som ett av våra officiella språk. To be signed by the leaders and secretaries of foreign affairs of Brunant, Lovia, Mäöres, Harvian Islands, and Insel Islands. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Could we have a translation of the Declaration into Swedish please? :) --Semyon 14:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) If we have swedish as a full language, dutch should be too. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 14:26, December 8, 2012 (UTC) @Happy: do you speak Dutch? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:42, December 8, 2012 (UTC) No. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) That's our problem. We don't really have any Dutchies who want to do the job :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I thought you spoke Dutch, Oos? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, I speak Dutch, but not the standard variant, so my translations are usually not fully correct :P And anyway, I'm not willing to do it, 'cause I already have Limburgish. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:59, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I speak Dutch, but the Swedish translation is enough for me :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:39, December 8, 2012 (UTC) A majority in Mäöres are pro: 3 pro, 2 unknown. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:25, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Declaration '''Vi de underskrivna:' Noterar de historiska, kulturella och politiska länkarna delade av wikinationer över hela världen, Noterar även idealerna av demokrati, mänsklig värdighet, och förpliktelsen till lagens regel delad och respekterad av alla wikinationer, Kommer ihåg den stora viktigheten fäst vid underhållet av goda relationer mellan wikinationer, Prisar tidigare initiativ för att grunda organisationer som befordrar sådana relationer, Agerar inom våra respektive nationers lagar, Förklarar, på den här dagen den 14 juni 2012, den Internationella Wikiorganisationens Grundande. Vi även: Lägger märke till att nationerna inte kommer att delta lika mycket i internationell politik, Begär därför en åtskillnad mellan fulla medlemmar, (Lovia, Möres, och Brunant) och associerade medlemmar, (Libertas, Adlibita, Reptenska öarna...) Beslutar att endast fulla medlemmar skall representeras i officiella IWO-organ, och endast dem skall tvingas att genomföra IWOs riktlinjer, Lägger på plats en mekanism för att lägga till andra fulla medlemmar till Organistionen, Så att en majoritet av Styrelsemedlemmar, bland dem minst en från varje stat, godkänner kandidatnationens tillträde till Organisationen. Dessutom bekräftar vi Organisationens förpliktelse till demokrati, Beslutar därför att alla Organisationens ambtsmän skall antingen vara demokratiskt valda, eller utnämnade av en demokratisk regering, Beslutar även att varje full memdlemsstat skall vara representerad av samma antal företrädare, Bildar Organisationens Råd, bestående av två företrädare från varje full medelemsstat, Bildar vidare Generalsekretarens post, som skall bli vald bland och av Rådets medlemmar, för att agera som Organisationens chef. Vi även: Lägger märke till medlemsstaternas många ömsesidiga interessen, Bestämda för att försäkra genomsynlighet och effektivitet i alla Organisationens arbetanden, Bildar på denna dag sju Departement, allihop underordnade till Rådet, Respektive ansvariga för områdena Kultur, Rätt, Handel och Resor, Bildande av Ambassader, Översättning, Utväckling och Hjälp, och Försvar, Allihop styrda av Sekreterare utnämnda från varje full medlemsstat, Och lovar att ära efterföljande förklaringar godkända av dessa departement. Vi även: Erkänner engelska och limburgiska som Organisationens arbets- och officiella språk, så att varje medlem av ett Department eller Rådet får använda någon av dem i deras plikters kurs, och får begära en översättning av ett påstående gjord av en annan medlem till ettdera språken. Erkänner även den historiska vikten och innebörden av Nederländska och Kolstermöresiska för wikinationerna över hela världen, Beslutar att i varje år varje full medlemsstat skall vara värd till institutionerna för lika perioder, växlande mellan dem i alfabetisk ordning. Eagle Alliance See the related talk page at Eagle Alliance. Should this company be owned by the IWO? And: Should we share it so we can use it best? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) . Btw, I'm gonna sign the IWO delcaration now, k? Happy65 ''' Talk CNP ' ' 14:12, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Okay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) . Why not? :3 —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:29, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, here is the declaration signed by the Kingdom of the Harvian Islands. http://harvian.wikia.com/wiki/Harvian_IWO_Ceremony ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 14:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Beautiful! I hope Inselöarna can join in soon too. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Me too. Oos, you should be the Supreme Leader of the IWO. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 14:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::There shouldn't be a supreme head I think. At least not someone who has an awful lot of power. We should simply be a collaboration of small nations and if one nation does not agree with something, it shouldn't be pushed through like in the EU or US, I think :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:43, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::The European Union and United Nations both has a leader. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 14:44, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, and I think we shouldn't mimic them :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::We should have a leader that just controls and makes the pages and has no other power. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 14:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Semyon! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oos! ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 14:56, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure whether Oos thinks exactly the same :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Let's just have no leader. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:00, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::There was never anything in the policy saying the Harves could never leave, btw. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::O, Oos, look what I found http://islandnation.wikia.com/wiki/Conservative_Christian_Party ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::@ Oos- it might not be such a bad idea to have a president, but if you don't want power with it we could just make him/her a userless rubber-stamp figurehead, chosen from the IWO nations every 6 months. HORTON11: • 15:19, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I'd like to quote the Declaration: 'We ... further establish the post of Secretary-General, to be elected from among and by the members of the Council, to act as head of the Organization.' :P --Semyon 21:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Hahaha, I already had a feeling the declaration was bad :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I love how he uses Comic Sans everywhere, including logos. It is really hilarious. Also, happy, can you put the Harvian IWO signatories on Lovia too? They can be on more than one wiki. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC) @Happy: 1. not sure why it's called Conservative though :P 2. Harvia can always leave, but that would really be a drama queen act. @Horton: possibly :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to upload them to Lovia. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 15:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Why not? There is no reason I can think of. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:20, December 15, 2012 (UTC) He has nothing in relation with Lovia whatsoever, you see. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 19:04, December 15, 2012 (UTC) That's not a reason. It's his signature, not him, that will be here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) IWO Song contest? Okay, we all now that - effectively - we forgot about the IWO Games. Therefore, perhaps we could introduce the IWO song contest in which all our member states - including associate members such as Reptin - can join. How we are gonna do it exactly might be a second thing though :P Perhaps just some unknown songs we can pluck from YouTube or if someone wants, they might write their own songs, but probably noone is gonna do that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:22, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :This is the only song I've made with full lyrics: We're off to Cuba. HORTON11: • 12:51, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha, is it an actual song or just a "poem"? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:53, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I have the music, but in my mind. And the words are just lyrics. HORTON11: • 13:01, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:03, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well no-one else has even attempted lyrics, much less a whole song. But the rest that I have written are just choruses for 1960s oldies. And so you get a feeling as to how the song goes, it's smilat to the first 5 second of this (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ap-EYi9Xks), a 50's rumba. HORTON11: • 13:13, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm not entirely sure about that first statement: Kem that lew is espavat :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:32, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well it's probably one of the few exceptions. When you brought that up, I just though of my other big piece, Brunant's national anthem. HORTON11: • 13:37, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hahah, I must say, the Dutch translation has some funny parts :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:41, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Which reminds me, Lovia still has no anthem. I recommend this. :P --Semyon 13:44, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::@ Oos- Funny as in translation, or is it a lyrics thing? (or do you find revolutionary stanzas too "revolutionary" for your tastes). HORTON11: • 13:46, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::@ Semyon- we could just use one of the Lyrics I proposed and pretend we have the music. HORTON11: • 13:46, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::@Semyon: we shouldn't discuss that here :) :::::::::::@Horton: yeah, especially some things like 'ver (in "over", the "e" is not stressed, but the "o" is :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:48, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, probably not, I doubt that proposal'll get much support. :P I did propose at one point a combination of both lyrics and music, but no-one liked it. :( --Semyon 13:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oh, I see what you mean. Okay, I'll stop discussing. --Semyon 13:52, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm very much pro-anthem, but indeed, note it at the pub :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:53, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I had this idea in my head. I was thinking of Wikivision. A song contest hosted by the IWO. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Anyway. The official main song for the harvian Islands should be reserved! The king has deicded Gangnam Style. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::We ain't reserving a thing until it's official è :P Anyway, I think we should do this :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Instead of just "stealing" others' songs, why don't we just get a not-too-famous contemporary (or could be classic) artist to represent each country, like they sometimes do in Eurovision. HORTON11: • 21:13, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Maybe. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Is anyone still interested in this? HORTON11: • 18:50, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Sure :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:35, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::We could try something along the lines of the Oshenna song contest. We have many contemporary musicians like her, him and them. HORTON11: • 17:52, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Libertas Why is Libertas still not a member! I am furious about it! It is the oldest, second largest ... The Parliament voted "pro" and why not? Wabba The I (talk) 19:58, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I think the other members (Lovia, Brunant, Maores, Insel, Harvia) have to hold votes first. And anyway, these types of pages don't always get updated quickly. 77topaz (talk) 22:31, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Correct. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:12, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Mäöres is still awaiting a majority. I'll send another mail today. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:24, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Inselöarna now has accepted Libertas with a 100% majority. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. And now the other countries. Wabba The I (talk) 09:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Mäöres has a majority now. So, that's Inselöarna and Mäöres being supportive. Any information about Lovia, Brunant and Harvia? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:43, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Well the Brunanter congress is like closed now, since elections are set to start in April. HORTON11: • 12:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Can't you push it through quickly before those elections? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Oos, why do you need to ''ask about the status in Lovia? :P To answer your question, I don't think anyone has bothered to put it into the Second Chamber yet. 77topaz (talk) 18:45, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, it was more like a vague hint that Wabba should do it. After all, he is in the Lovian Congress too and it's his proposal :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:08, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... the edit to the IWO page might be incorrect: I don't think Libertas is a full IWO member yet, since neither Brunant nor the Harvian Islands have voted yet. 77topaz (talk) 00:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :True, though I think Harvia is not that important, as they've indicated they wanted to leave anyway... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Where did you hear that? 77topaz (talk) 20:39, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Chat. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:28, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::From Happy65, I presume? 77topaz (talk) 10:24, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:30, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Why did you say "they" then, if you heard it from just one person? :P 77topaz (talk) 10:09, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::... Perhaps because a normal government would have more than one member? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:24, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Aren't me, you, Wabba and Semyon also part of the government? :P 77topaz (talk) 11:20, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::In theory, but in reality: no :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Barzuna Nossos eus firmants: Prenando ''nota nallas ligas historigues, culturals e politigues compartides foste wikinations a tode eu mundo, ''Prenando ''mais nota nals ideals nalla democracia, a dignedad homena e eu compremiso fazia as lejas compartides e respectadas par todes wikinations, ''Recordando ''a gran importanza par eu mantenimento na bunas ligas entre wikinations, ''Comendando ''as iniciativas anteriores par as organizacions par promover estas relacions, ''Actuando ''entre eus limites nallas lejas na nostres paises respectives, ''Declaramos, an este jurno eu 14 Junio 2012, a formacion na l'Organizacion Internacional nal wiki, E mais: Recordamos que eus paises no estan egualment dispositos para partecipar anas politigues internacionals, Marcamos ena destincion entre membres complets (Lovia, Mäöres, e Brunant) e membres associados (Libertas, Adlibita, Reptin...) Decedimos que unicament eus membres complets abren representacion an eus organismes nal IWO, e unicament eus seren obligades an aplicar eus directives nal IWo), Creamos en mecanismo par l'agreacion nas oltres membres complets para eu IWO, Na maniera que ena majoria nals membres nals consels, ancluyendo almens en membre na cada pais, aprovan l'agreacion nals nacions candidas para l'organizacion. E mais afirmamos eu compromiso na l'organizacion fazia a democracia, Decedimos que eus funcionarios na l'organizacion seren elegidos democraticamente, o designados par en goberne deomcratigue, Decedimos mais que cat pais sera representado par eu mesme numero na funcionarios, Formamos eu Consel na l'Organizacion, consestendo na dos funcionarios na cat membre complet, E anben formamos a carga na Secretario-general, que sera elegido par eus membres nal Consel, par actuar com eu chef na l'organizacion. E mais: Reconozendo eus moltes interets nals paises membres, Decedidos fazia a garantia nalla transparencia e l'effisenza na l'organizacion, Formamos an este jurno set departaments subordenados al organizacion, Respectivament responsables par as areas na cultura, justicia, comerzo e viage, formacion nas ambassadas, traduzion, dessarol e asistenza, e defensa, Cada gobernat par eus funcionarios designados par cada membre complet, E prometemos honorar as declaracions passats par estes departaments. Anben: Reconozemos eu Angles e eu Limburges com languas oficials na l'ogranizacion, al punt que todes membres na en departament o eu consel pode utilizar ambos par l'ezercis na seus trabals e pode pedir ena traduzion na todes declarazions na oltres membres an un o eu oltre. Anben reconozemos a importanza na eu Ulandes e eu Mäöres unificado par eus wikinations mondials, Decedimos que an todes anius eus organismes seren organizades par eus membres complets par periodes eguals, rotados an ordre alfabetigue. ---- I was kinda bored, so I just did the IWO declaration in the Barzuna language. HORTON11: • 16:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hahaha, looks nice :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess to most users here this will seem like a bunch of gibberish, but if you know Spanish or Catalan (and even portuguese) you could understand most of this. HORTON11: • 17:37, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure, it's pretty much a standard romance language :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:39, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::To me it doesn't look like gibberish at all, but I'm pretty sure a Burenian "translation" would look veeeerrry much like gibberish :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:35, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::That was sort of an exaggeration. Barzuna is a rather organized language. HORTON11: • 19:22, March 19, 2013 (UTC)